L'Ange Sombre de la nuit
by Alastar
Summary: Ginny has become a vampire, night's dark angel. Draco has discovered her secret,and becomes one, too. But what happens when their secret is uncovered and some very drastic measures take place to ensure the safety of others?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I didn't like my other HP fic (also a D/G) so I'll probably delete it. This one is much darker than that, and Ginny might end up being BAD. Yay. I've never written Bad!Ginny before. I think I will like Bad!Ginny!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I looked at all the other's laughing and happy in the sun. I wanted to die, but I knew I couldn't.  
  
I turned back to my homework, trying not to here my brother's and their friends outside, having fun. They offered to let me hang with them. "Ginny! Come out! We're going to practice Quidditich!" "What's wrong with you, Gin? You used to love practicing with us." "You're always inside, Ginny."  
  
I looked around my dimly lit room. Would I give up the way I was now for the sunny life I used to have. Probably not. But still...just five minutes outside...  
  
I shook my head sadly, and , making sure my door was locked, I extracted a vile from my cloak pocket. I took off the top and poured the blood into my mouth, licking my teeth and lips, savoring the refreshed feeling it spread through my body.  
  
I had become a vampire a month before. I had met Dameon in a Muggle club my friends had dragged me to. You were supposed to be eighteen to get in, but a simple Memory Charm would make the bouncers forget you weren't old enough. It was a dark and smoky place with lots of loud music and dancing. Dameon was sitting in the shadows, barely noticeable, but I was drawn to him. We talked the entire night; he then invited me back to his apartment.  
  
I had been a young, stupid thing. I had never "been" with a man before. Dameon was 22, 7 years older than me. I was so nervous, but as soon as his lips touched my skin I completely melted. I was calm. He kissed me neck and whispered into my ear, "Ginny, I am a vampire. May I bite you?"  
  
I was a dreamy trance. I nodded softly, barely aware of what was happening. All of the sudden I felt a sharp pain in my neck, and I shrieked. I calmed down as Dameon sucked the blood from me; it filled my body with the most sensual, wonderful, fabulous feeling I had ever experienced.  
  
I didn't remember anything after that.  
  
I woke up the next morning next to Dameon, ravenous for blood. I kissed his lips passionately, hoping some drops of blood were left on them. No luck. He just laughed, and handed me a vile. I drank the blood graciously.  
  
I had been stupid. I had thought he loved me. But I had just been more blood. Another conversion.  
  
I closed my eyes angrily and cursed. I had to stop thinking of Dameon. I had to think about my homework. Yes, my homework. I started Hogwarts in a week and still had tons to do.  
  
I licked my lips, relishing the metallicy taste.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It rained the day we went back to Hogwarts, thank God. I didn't have to venture in to the sun, risking everything.  
  
I sat in a car alone. I hadn't felt very social since I became a vampire. My friends had been hurt, yes, but they had recovered quickly. Ginny Weasley was easily dispensible. Easily replaceable.  
  
I kept myself occupied by reading a book, until all of the sudden I heard the door to the car open. I was surprised to see Draco Malfoy. I let my eyes go back to the text. "Why are you in here instead of hiding behind your goons?" I asked pertly, not looking at him.  
  
"None of your business, Weasel. And I don't hide behind them. I control them."  
  
"Well, well. Someone's tempermental." I paused. "So you admit that they are goons?"  
  
Silence. I sighed, and went back to reading. No reason to let him bother me.  
  
"Why aren't you tagging along with the dream team flirting with Potter?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, put down my book and sighed. "Do you really want to know, Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I do."  
  
I smiled wickedly. "Because Harry is a narcissistic little prat who thinks the sun and moon sets with him and he's as thick as molasses." I smiled, licking my lips. "That good enough for ya?"  
  
Malfoy laughed. Laughed. I had never seen him laugh before, in a way that wasn't evil at least. "You know, thats all completely correct."  
  
I nodded. "I wouldn't say it if it wasn't correct, Malfoy." I reached for my book, but Malfoy grabbed my hand. "What are you reading?"  
  
I felt a blush rise to my cheeks, and immediatly pushed it away. Was Malfoy trying to have a NORMAL conversation with me? This was insane. "Um...L'Ange Sombre de la nuit."  
  
"Night's Dark Angel..." Malfoy whispered. He spoke French. I was impressed. "What is it about?" he asked.  
  
I hesistated, then spoke. "Its about a young witch who becomes a vampire, and her parents disown her, and she has to wander the streets. She then meets a vampire who takes her into his home,a nd they becomes lovers. Its very good."  
  
Malfoy smirked. "Seems like inappropriate subject matter for little Weasley." He picked up the book and dangled it in front of me.  
  
  
  
I grabbed for it, but he held it away. I stood up and snatched it as he pulled it away again, my face inches from his. "I read what I want."  
  
Malfoy smirked again. "I like girls who do what they want." His face was moving closer to mine, and I opened my mouth to kiss him, when the door opened. Ron, Harry and Hermione came in.  
  
"Ginny, why are you in here with...that? We saved a seat for you in our car."  
  
They hadn't seen our "almost kiss".  
  
I picked up my things and joined them at the door. The last thing I saw were Draco's wode eyes, and I knew that he knew. He had seen my fangs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She's been so antisocial lately, and we're real worried about her. Mum and Dad are thinking about counseling."  
  
I laughed lightly as I eavesdropped on Ron and Harry. They were talking about me, so it wasn't like it was none of my business. Besides, they should know better than to talk of personal matters in the Common Room, even if it appeared empty.  
  
I took a deep breath. "You know Ron, if you're going to talk about me, say it to my face." And I stepped out of the shadows. I had the ability to do that now, blend into the shadows. I didn't become invisible; people just...didn't notice you.  
  
Ron's eyes were wide. "Ginny...where did you-"  
  
"Cut the shit, Ron, and stop talking about me. Just because I'm becoming my own person doesn't mean I need freakin counseling. So just...just..." I bit my lip at the hurt look on Ron's face. "I'm sorry, Ron. I'm just going through some things now, and I need you to mind your business. Okay?"  
  
I turned away. I didn't want to hurt my brother, but I had more important things on my mind right now.  
  
I needed blood.  
  
I didn't DARE bite anyone at Hogwarts. The uproar it would cause! It would be insane. But maybe I could sneak into the Owlery and take one of the school owls that no one would miss. That would last me a while, since I only had to have a small vile of blood a day.  
  
I stole into the shadows and tiptoed to the Owlery, trying not to be noticed. Hopefully no one would be mailing a letter.  
  
Hundreds of beady eyes glared at me as I entered, as if they new what I was about to do. Iwent to the back and grabbed a really small owl. I closed my eyes, praying for forgiveness for what Iwas about to do, as I did everytime I killed something for its blood. Then I took out the small dagger I had bought with my savings, and stabbed the owl to death.  
  
I had finished filling my viles and was licking my fingers to be clean of blood when I heard footsteps, then a voice.  
  
"So I was right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NOTE: I switched to third person at the very end of that, but I think I fixed it all. Sorry!   
  
Ooooh! Cliffie! Well...not really. You probably know who that is, and that he (or she!) knows Ginny is a vampire. I'm not going to lie. You are probably correct. But still...please review! I am actually kind of proud of this and want to know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews, guys. I really love the support!!!!!!! Yeah...more people could review. I COULD DEAL WITH MORE!  
  
I sound so selfish. Oh well.  
  
OOH! Has anyone ever read the Daughter of the Moon books? And does anyone else like Stanton cuz he reminds you of DRACO?! He reminds me of Draco! Dark and mysterious, silvery blonde hair and blue eyes, and a forbidden romance with someone on the "good" side! Stanton is the definition of Leather Pants!Draco. *sigh*  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
******************************************  
  
I stared at Draco Malfoy, lowering my bloody fingers and absentmindedly wiping them on my robe. I stood up bravely. "So I'm a vampire. What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Malfoy smirked. "I have power now, Weasley. You know what will happened if your secret is revealed."  
  
I bit my lip. He was right. They would kick me out of Hogwarts if I was found out. And that was the last thing I wanted. I raked my fingernails through my hair. "What do you want, Malfoy? Name it. Anything."  
  
His eyes went up and down my body in a way that made me most uncomfortable. "Anything?"  
  
I took in a deep breath. "Yes, Malfoy...anything." I closed my eyes, waiting.  
  
"First of all," he said in a voice so sharp my eyes flew open, "Don't call me Malfoy. I hate it. My name is Draco. Sounds much more sinister, doesn't it?" He paused. "I want you to bite me."  
  
My jaw DROPPED. I had expected he wanted me to sleep with him. "You WHAT?"  
  
"I want to become a vampire."  
  
I stared at him. Tall, dark, foreboding, with haunting grey blue eyes, pale skin, and silvery blonde hair. Yes, he certainly looked the part.   
  
"You do realize what it means to be a vampire, don't you?" I whispered, "Being a vampire takes away your soul and puts something very dark and lonely in its place. For a while you feel like you can't go on. Theres an empty place in you that you try to fill with blood, which does make you feel better- for awhile. Thoughts-evil, dark thoughts creep into your mind while you're sleeping, filling your dreams with nightmares so terrifying its beyond imagination." I stared directly into Draco's eyes, slowly taking my finger and smearing blood down his cheek. "Are you ready for that, Draco?"  
  
He nodded. I closed my eyes. "God," I whispered, "Give me forgiveness for what I am about to do to this boy's life." I then kissed both of Draco's cheeks lightly, and bit into his neck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sat there, Indian style, staring at Draco until he awoke the next morning. He had a starved look in his eye that I recognized immediatly. I handed him a vile of blood, and he gulped it down.   
  
Draco grinned, showing off his new fangs. "Wonderful."  
  
"Yes, yes," I said, "The best part of wakin up, is blood in your cup. But we better get back to our dormitories before everyone wakes up."  
  
Draco grinned. "What's the hurry?" He leaned a litte closer to me, and I frowned. Coversions could make everyone feel a little...sexy.  
  
"Draco, I won't say we don't have a bond now, because we do..." I paused. How to phrase this? "But, I still despise you because you are a selfish, bloody git."  
  
"Yes, and I still despise you because you are a stupid Weasley Muggle-lover."  
  
"Correct."  
  
Draco nodded slowly, still grinning. The he leaned over, cupping my cheeks in his hands, and kissed me full on the lips, letting his fingers slide through my red hair and down my back. He smiled at me as we parted. "So we despise each other?"  
  
I nodded, my lips aching for another kiss. "Very, very much." I leaned in again, kissing his lips softly about five times. He pulled me toward him and kissed me deeply again.  
  
Hopefully no one needed to mail a letter...  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
I felt flushed and excited and happier than I'd ever been since I'd become a vampire. I was in love. Silly and ridiculous as it sounded, I was in love with Draco Malfoy.  
  
I laughed at how dark and romantic it sounded. Two vampires falling in love against all odds. Making love in the Owlery. Well...actually, that didn't sound very romantic. It sounded unsanitary.   
  
Things happened so fast, though I'd had a feeling Draco was attracted to me for awhile. The flirting on the train, the stares...and now this. I felt like spinning. No, dying...  
  
My constant unhappiness started to sink back in. Our love could not work. Too many things could wrong. Weasleys hated Malfoys. Malfoys hated Weasleys. Gryffindors hated Slytherins. Slytherins hated Gryffindors.  
  
And everybody hated vampires.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A bit shorter than I intended, but that seemed like a good place to end it, don't ya agree? 


End file.
